


The Frog Prince

by MakkachinOnIce



Series: KuroMomo Trilogy [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine being an idiot wingman, F/M, Fluff, Frogs, Teikou Era, short cute story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakkachinOnIce/pseuds/MakkachinOnIce
Summary: Momoi is faced with the ultimate dilemma in her life: Can she still love Kuroko - even if he turned into a frog?(story originally posted in fanfiction.net)





	The Frog Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so to anyone who has read this story on FF.net, this is me, Aominecchi0831. I decided to move some of my fics into the AO3 site because I'm too busy and I cannot work on all of my fics while working my ass off checking on instructional materials at the office. I sincerely apologize for that.
> 
> Note: Kuroko no Basuke is created by none other than the great Fujimaki-sama.
> 
> Forgive me for any grammatical errors. I'm not absolute like Akashi-buchou.
> 
> Oh, and if you're not fond of KuroMomo, forgive me. The idea just could not get out of my head.
> 
> Anyway, douzo!

Momoi Satsuki was the manager of Teiko Middle School's basketball team. A lovely girl with long river of hair that resembled the cherry blossoms in full bloom, and a figure that can make a Victoria's Secret angel envious. Not to mention a mind that takes in all there is to know about basketball, particularly important data about any player: strengths, weaknesses, skills. Momoi was an invaluable lady at the very least.

And yet, despite all of her assets that makes her the most desired manager of all (as well as the most attractive), she chose a simple guy who hardly has any presence to prove his existence.

Of all the guys in the basketball team, she fell head over heels over Kuroko Tetsuya.

It was an absurd love story, really. She fell in love (as she called it) when he gave her a popsicle one time when the team hung out at a convenience store. Come to think of it, it was also a one-sided love story: Momoi may be beautiful and all, but Kuroko hardly returned her feelings.

If there is any ray of light in this dark relationship, it is the fact that they share the same perspective when it comes to basketball.

Other than that, no one can tell if they're a possible item…

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Satsuki!"

Aomine Daiki came running into the gym on a rainy afternoon. Momoi was watching the first string members of the basketball club play a practice game against the second string. She held a notebook and a pen, jotting down details on what should the guys improve on.

She glanced at the tall and tanned bluenette, who rushed inside panting. He had a worried look on his face. Knowing Aomine since birth, Momoi believed that something was wrong.

"What is it, Aomine-kun?" She asked.

"Come," Aomine breathed heavily. He must have run all the way to the gym.

"It's Tetsu. Something happened…"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Despite the rain, Momoi followed Aomine into the school clinic, which was a building away from the gymnasium. She could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage.

Something has happened to Tetsu-kun? Momoi was vexed to the point of fainting.

The school clinic was a small room with white walls and was complete with facilities for first aid and medicine for not so serious illnesses. There were two beds for any patient who needed rest, divided by white curtains. Both were closed when Momoi and Aomine came in. Momoi could not tell where Kuroko was.

"Here." Aomine beckoned her to the nearest cot. It seemed empty, save the small, throbbing lump on the pillow, covered by a blanket.

"What's happening?" Momoi asked anxiously. "Where's Tetsu-kun?"

Aomine looked at her seriously. Momoi got even more nervous. Her childhood friend has never looked so troubled before.

"Don't be so surprised…" he spoke quietly, then he pulled the blanket.

Momoi almost shrieked at what she saw. It was a tiny green frog, all slimy and throbbing and croaking. She found the little creature disgusting. Momoi hated frogs, ever since Aomine placed one on her head when they were kids.

"What's that doing here?" Momoi asked angrily.

"That's Tetsu." Aomine said with all sincerity.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you get it, Satsuki? Tetsu turned into a frog!" Aomine spoke in an exasperated tone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"That's ridiculous."

Momoi narrowed her eyes at the tanned bluenette. Aomine had once pulled a prank on her, using a frog. She won't fall for it again.

"Satsuki. I'm not kidding." Aomine said. He looked unusually desperate.

"I saw Tetsu turn into a frog with my own eyes."

"Oh, really? How did it happen?"

"You think I can easily explain things to you? It happened all of a sudden! Tetsu and I were practicing in that haunted gym when he became a frog!"

Momoi eyed her childhood friend, hoping to see a hint of untruthfulness in him. She saw nothing.

"What are we going to do with Tetsu-kun?" she asked. Kuroko is much important to her than Aomine's pranks.

Aomine shrugged. "I don't know. I brought you here because I'm hoping you know how to cure this…whatever it is…"

Momoi looked at the frog and scowled. Sure, in her eyes it was the most sickening creature on earth. But if it was Tetsu-kun…

"Hey, there's a fairy tale about this, right?" Aomine suddenly spoke.

"About a princess kissing a frog. Then the frog became a prince."

Momoi looked at the tanned bluenette in wonder. Could it be possible?

As if reading her thoughts, Aomine answered her. "It wouldn't hurt if you try."

Momoi looked at the frog once again. The animal seemed to return the stare with its big, watery eyes. She picked up the tiny creature, fighting the urge to throw it out of the window.

Tetsu-kun…

"Oi, Aomine! Give Kerosuke back! He has to be returned to the lab!"

Midorima Shintaro suddenly came into the clinic and quickly came into a halt at the sight of Momoi holding the frog.

"Kerosuke! What are you trying to do with him?" Midorima asked, puzzled.

"Kerosuke?" Momoi asked, confused as well.

Aomine laughed all of a sudden. It was a loud, triumphant laugh, the kind Momoi could hear after he had successfully finished a work of mischief.

"Oh, man! She almost kissed the frog!" Aomine almost rolled on the floor laughing.

"You what?" Midorima stared at Momoi wide-eyed.

Momoi's face went as red as a tomato. Of course. There's no way Tetsu-kun could turn into a frog. She had been fooled. In fury she threw Kerosuke in the air; luckily Midorima managed to catch the poor creature.

Momoi stormed out of the clinic furiously, leaving a hysterical Aomine and an annoyed Midorima.

Midorima glanced at Aomine. "What did you say to make her kiss a frog?"

Aomine finally recovered from laughing hard, and composed himself.

"Don't blame me," he said, "blame Tetsu."

"Kuroko has something to do with this?" Midorima arched his eyebrows.

Aomine pulled the curtain to the other bed aside. There sat Kuroko Tetsuya, who has been listening to them all that time.

"I didn't tell you to make her kiss a frog." Kuroko said with a frown.

"Oi, oi." Aomine raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you want to know how much she likes you."

"I did. But I wanted you to ask her, not pull a prank on her."

Aomine smirked at him.

"If you're so bothered about it, why don't you just ask her out? After all, you just found out that she does not care if you turned into a frog. She will kiss you whatever you are because she loves you."

Kuroko's naturally pale face suddenly had a color of rosy blush.

"Do you know where I should take her?"

"Do you want me to find out?"

"Yes, of course. But no more frogs this time, Aomine-kun."

Aomine chuckled. "If you say so."


End file.
